warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Intoxicating Touch
"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to love someone that you shouldn't?" '' Chapter 1 It was a chilly day in StormClan, dew had already fallen, leaving the blades of grass draping downward, slowly shifting side to side when a small gust of wind busted through the small barrier of trees. A snow-white she-cat stirred in the small nest inside the Warriors den, twitching her whiskers awkwardly. She seemed peaceful, yet.. Also some-what disturbed. She seemed restless to wake up, like something was happening in her dream that she could not control, and that... Was exactly what was happening. '''The white she-cat kneaded her black paws into the dirt, her teeth bared at the distant cat. She lowered slowly, as if she was going to spring forward. ' "Whoah darling! Calm yourself before you bite your tongue." The other cat, a massive, heavily furred black down chuckled softly, sitting back on his haunches. "Besides, you don't scare me." The white she-cat grew restless, quickly getting a running start, springing forward. The tom instantly turned into mist, disappearing before she made contact. He reappeared beside her, smirking, flashing his long yellow fangs. "Don't get your fur in a wad Winterleaf! You seem very anxious!" He placed a lively paw over her shoulder blades, retracting his jagged claws with ease. He wrapped his claws around her neck carefully. "Do not.. and I repeat.. Do not report this little vision you had of me Winterleaf, because trust me.. It won't be good for your.. Health." ' '''He pulled away slowly, vanishing for a moment, quickly reappearing in front of her. "So.. I have a deal for you.. Or.. More like a prophecy." The tom, known as Spiderstar, grinned at his victim. 'I have you caught in my web.. Winterleaf.' ' '''Winterleaf straightened her posture, her cold blue eyes gazed into Spiderstars, hatred filled them. "A prophecy?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "About what?" "Always been so persistent.. Even when you were a kit.. Anyways, its you job tear apart the alliance with WinterClan." He added, gazing away from her for a moment. "You must get the deputy, Quakestorm, to fall in love with you, then kill him." ' '''Winterleaf froze for a moment, trying to replay what she had just heard. She moved her paws slowly, pulling her gaze to the ground. "A-alright Spiderstar." She said quickly, swallowing hard. Her throat quickly became dry as she shuddered, his smile sent chills down her back. ' '"I hope that you complete your task Winterleaf.." ' Winterleaf soon awoke from her nightmare. She shuddered faintly, getting up with a jolt. She padded from the den, stepping outside of camp quickly. She was breathing heavily, her heart was pounding with fear. "D-did I just make deal... With Spiderstar..?" She closed her eyes for a moment, replaying the dream in her head, nodding slowly. She couldn't change anything now, Spiderstar was a Smoke Cat, he could easily kill her. Smoke cats are cats who have been exposed to toxic waste. They would mutate into horrible creeatures. Green ooze would drip from there eyes and they would grow orange horns. They would also have the ability to control fire/coal/and smoke. They were feared by the clans for a long time, until the war, and all the Smoke Cats vanished, even Spiderstar. Winterleaf shook her head again, deciding to get a drink. She discovered a small stream leading off into the Crystal Falls, bowing her head downwards, catching a few droplets of water onto her pink tongue. She finished, turning back to camp. "Hmph." Winterleaf retreated to camp, laying out in the sun. Her sister, Melodypaw, made her way towards her, examining her body language. "S-sister?" Melodypaw's ears went back quickly, watching as Winterleaf stared at her paws with horror. Winterleaf quickly snapped out of it, locking gazes with Melodypaw quickly. "M-Melodypaw?" She stuttered, her voice faultered a bit, causing her gaze to drift from Melodypaw. "I-I'm sorry.. I've been a bit.. Well... Not myself." Melodypaw shook her sisters strange behavior off, sitting beside her. "Well.. Alright, guess what Winterleaf?" "Hm? What?" Winterleaf paused for a moment, she was too concerned about her own problems to care, but acted as if she was listening anyways. "I'm becoming a warrior in a few days." "T-Thats great Melodypaw, I'm happy for you." Winterleaf flicked her tail at the other she-cat, a faint smile crawled over her maw. "You must be so happy!" "I am, I can't wait to become a warrior like you!" Melodypaw smiled even wider, shifting her gaze towards a passing tom named Burntpaw. "He's becoming a warrior with me.." She seemed to become distant within seconds, looking to be in a daze. "Snap out of it!" Winterleafswatted her gently with her paw, causing her to look towards Winterleaf again. "You like him or something?" She asked curiously, making a face of disgust. Burntpaw was the son of Spiderstar. "Mhmm.." Melodypaw nodded, pushing her sister back. "But.. Eh, he'll never like me." Melodypaw... '' Winterleaf studied the quick change of Melodypaw's eyes. They were always so bright and cheerful yellow, and now... They seemed to have faultered to a more gloomy, sad dim yellow. "Hey, don't say that! You never know!" Winterleaf quickly bumped her again. causing her to shift a bit. Melodypaw responded quickly, "Ya think so?" Her eyes got a tad bit brighter as she looked up at Winterleaf. "I can't promise anything, but he might, just keep trying okay? I gotta.. Go on a patrol." Winterleaf stood up within seconds, joining a small patrol to leave camp. Chapter 2 Winterleaf returned from her patrol, watching the clearing flourish with excitement. Cats were happy that there was going to be a gathering tomorrow night, but Winterleaf was not. That meant that she had to meet with Quakestorm, talk with him, and do everything Spiderstar wanted her too, but she didn't want to. Winterleaf stepped into the warriors den, poking her head around it for a moment. She let out a small huff, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "This is all too weird.." A cat came up behind her, nearly making her jump out of her pelt. "Dear StarClan you scared me Dogscar!" Winterleaf glared him, after, straightening his posture. Dogscar chuckled, returning the glare. "Sorry, but what do you mean by, 'This is all too weird?'" Winterleaf let out a small sigh, "To be honest, its nothing, I was just talking about the order of the new dens, I mean, I loved sleeping in the back but apparently I was moved to the front." "Ah, I'm still right here." The tom settled into his nest, dragging his tongue across his flank. He flashed a few glances at the she-cat, causing her to leave. 'Thank god I'm a good liar.' She told herself, grinning as she ducked under some shade. " "Man its hot today!" Melodypaw, Winterleafs adoptive sister, exclaimed as she padded towards the she-cat, sitting next to her with a huff. Her eyes darted across camp, settling on Burntpaw for a moment. "Weirdo." Winterleaf rolled her eyes, following her gaze. She swept her tail across Melodypaws back, chuckling softly. Melodypaw purred, leaning into her sisters shoulder. "Your so weird." Winterleaf nipped her nose playfully, grinning down at her. "Whats got you into a chipper mood today?" Winterleaf prodded her sister with a paw, rasing a brow at her. "Hm? Oh.. Burntpaw wants to hang out with me at the gathering tommorrow night! Awesome right?" "Yeah... I guess, why are you so into him anyways?" "Because.. He's sweet, he is nice to me.. Why else wouldn't I like him?" Melodypaw stared down at her paws, shuffling them awkwardly. "Oh? So you don't think that he's handsome, or strong, or brave? Just sweet and nice?" Winterleaf grinned, lowering her head down to Melodypaw's height. "W-what... No! Er.. I mean yes.. No... Yes.. Agh! Just shut it Winterleaf!" Melodypaw stormed off, obviously embarresed of the question. Frostleaf watched her run off, clearly happy with her work. ''Finally... Some peace and quiet... The she-cat laid down in the patch of shade, closing her eyes, enjoying the cool air, until a voice interupted her. "Winterleaf! Hunting Patrol!" Dogscar's voice quickly rang into her ears, causing her to cringe faintly. "Ugh! Fine." The she-cat made a face of disgust, standing upwards slowly, stretching. She padded towards the tom, along with Ivyshade and Webfoot. "Are we all here?" Dogscar asked, grinning towards Winterleaf. Everyone nodded, then they all set off. Winterleaf made her way into the forest, seperating herself from the talkative group. Ugh... Everyone is so annoying. '' The she-cat crouched, looking around for some visible prey, except, she could see nothing. Although she did pick up a scent, making her way towards a distant sparrow, she made quick strides, finally close enough to see it. She made her way around a tree trunk, watching her prey peck at a few scattered seeds. She unsheathed her long claws, wriggling her haunches for a moment before flying towards the prey, letting out an ear piercing yowl. Chapter 3 Quailstar made his way onto the high ledge, clearing his throat before speaking. "All cats old enought to catch their own prey, please join together under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Cats began to swarm under him, focusing on the leader with interest. The massive pale brown tom continued, "As you all know, we have a gathering tonight! Me and Boulderfall have arranged for eight cats to go tonight! Webfoot! Dogscar! Winterleaf! Ivyshade! Burntpaw! Leafpaw! Shadepaw! And... Melodypaw!" Quailstar watched as his clan agreed with his decision, turning away from the group, dismissing the announcement with the flcik of his tail. Winterleaf drew her ears back as she heard her name, staggering a bit, she padded towards the warriors den, trembling faintly. ''"Get the WinterClan deputy Quakestorm to fall in love with you at the gathering, remember that Winterleaf" '' A small voice that sounded very similar to Spiderstar's ringed in her ears, causing her to gasp. 'K-kill? L-love... the d-deputy..' She collasped in her nest, closing her eyes quickly. She couldn't do it.. She wasn't capable of such crimes. "N-no.." She whispered softly, drifting to sleep. '"Winterleaf!" Spiderstar darted towards the she-cat, tackling her quickly. "Its so good to see my little servant!" He purred cheerfully, standing over her. "G-get off!" She kicked the tom off quickly, standing up quickly. "I can't do it Spiderstar! Find someone else to be your little servant!" ' '"So you think I'm going to let you off? Just because you can't do it?" He asked her, cocking a brow at her. ' '"I can't do it! I can't find it in myself to kill such an honorable cat." Winterleaf took a step back, shivering slightly at his sudden change of tone. ' '"Betray me, and bad things will happen Winterleaf, you'll soon find that you've made a mistake." Spiderstar grinned, then disappeared, leaving Winterleaf standing alone in a dark void. Moments later the she-cat was prodded awake, her sister stood at her side. "C'mon sleepy head! Its time to go!" Melodypaw left the den second later, leaving the drowsy white she-cat staring after her. Winterleaf found a place beside Dogscar, walking along the border with her clan. She loved the feeling of grass under her paws, she didn't feel much of that back at her clan. StormClan soon arrived at the Four Trees, greeting the other clans WinterClan and StreamClan. Winterleaf found a small cleared area, sitting beside a small tree. She gazed up at the leaders, listening to their words closely. Each leader finished, leaving the cats to talk for a while. Winterleaf walked into the group of cats, looking for her sister. But she couldn't find the brown tabby she-cat. "Melody.. Paw?" She pulled her ears back, following a faint scent trail. She reached StormClan territory, shaking her head. "The little fur ball must of gotten scared." She chuckled softly, then quickly caught the scent of Burntpaw. She growled softly, passing the branches with ease. She spotted the two by a ledge, Burntpaw was over top of her, pressing his claws into her neck. Green ooze began to drip from the toms mouth, his size got bigger and his fur darkened a bit. "Melodypaw!" Winterleaf crashed out of the bush, running towards her sister. Spiderstar smiled in a insane way, stepping off she she-cat. "I told you Winterleaf!" He cackled loudly, then disappeared. Green ooze seeped from Melodypaw's eyes and mouth, she was twitching, her teeth were longer and sharper. "M-Melodypaw.. No! This is all my fault!" Winterleaf held back a loud cry, feeling tears well up in her eyes. No one could find her sister like this. "M-Melodypaw..." "W-Winterleaf..." Melodypaw managed to gasp out, her chest heaved as Winterleaf slashed her claws through her neck. "I-I'm sorry sister.. I loved you so much.. T-this is all my fault..." She shook her head, letting out a small whimper. "I-its not fair.." I told you Winterleaf, that you will soon regret your desicion, you should've listened, then your sister would be a warrior. '' Winterleaf knelt over her sisters dead body, weeping softly. She looked over her shoulder, hearing a rustle. "H-hello?" Burntpaw stepped out, looking horrified. "P-please don't kill me!" He cried, looking at her like she was a killer. "B-Burntpaw.. You don't understand! I had to, she.. Became what you father is." She explained quickly, stepping away from the corpse for a moment. "I didn't want her to suffer, to have to hide, to become insane." "B-But we could of fixed her! Dad's slowly turning back, he told me!" The apprentice took a step back, shaking his head at his mother. "N-no! You killed her out of cold blood!" "Your wrong! I would never do such a thing to someone who cared about me so much, she fought for me! Why would I kill her out of cold blood? We made a promise to one another when we were younger, that promise was that... If one of us was to turn into a Smoke Cat, we would kill the one that turned." Burntpaw began to calm down, after he began to understand what she did was not out of bad intentions. "I-I apologize mother." He said quickly, bowing his head. He stood beside Melodypaw, shaking his head slowly. "I loved you..." ''Love? '' Winterleaf directed her gaze towards him, frowning slightly. "Burntpaw.. I'm sorry." She stood beside her kit, wrapping her tail around his side. ''Although I did not raise you, never expect me to treat you any different then I would my own kit. "B-Burntpaw, please go fetch Treewhisker, I would like a few moments alone with Melodypaw.." She bowed her head at the tom, who began to run off. She leaned over her corpse, weeping softly. "Spiderstar, if you loved me.. Why would you do this to me?" Spiderstar watched from a distance, his chest pulsed awkwardly. ''Winterleaf... '' He looked down, all of his feelings rushed up at once. He dug his nails into the dirt, feeling real clear tears run down his cheeks. "W-whats this?" He let it fall to the floor, showing a clear droplet. ' '''He shook his head, taking one last glance at his former mate before walking away. ' ''Why am I doing this? What have I become?'' Chapter 4 '''Winterleaf, do you remember the war, do you remember us? The war isn't hard to forget Spiderstar... But yes, I remember us. '' '''It was so long ago.. What happened? What tore us apart?' Well.. Do you remember how you became a monster? Monster? No, please tell me how I became so horrid.. So insane. It all started with those horrible two-legs, they were working on StormClan territory. Many cats did not know of the waters faults, the toxic they spilled into our lakes, streams and rivers! Remember Spiderstar? Ah, yes I recall the memory. Well, StormClan drank the water, along with loners, and kittypets. We knew better after a while, but some of our cats got sick, like.. They couldn't move or talk for the longest time. `Reedwhisker did his best but.. Not a lot of them.. became themselves again. They turned into these horrid things, and you exiled them from camp, remember? Those were dark days for StormClan, and it was a hard decision to make, but those... Cats were dangerous. ' ''Yes I know, don't worry. Well, do you remember how you and me went on that border patrol? Do you remember.. When you slipped into the toxic, I watched helplessly as it engulfed you. I could do nothing to save you Spiderstar.. I wish I could of, then maybe we could.. Ah never mind, back to my story. Well you slipped, and you vanished for a short period of time, then came back up as.. One of them. '''A monster? Well.. You weren't exactly sane, but yes, Spiderstar, a monster. You tried to kill me, remember? I don't want to remember that Whiteleaf, I would never intend to hurt my mate! Well... Accident or not, you did, leaving a pretty long scar on me. Well, anyways. The, er... lets call them the Smoke Cats, began to form a group together, going against the warrior code. They attacked each clan viciously, attempting to turn all of us into a Smoke cat. The clans, at the time, joined together, fighting against the Smoke Cats. We had managed to drive a lot of them off, and kill even more. You, Spiderstar, got away. But Spiderstar, we are no longer mates, for I cannot be mates with a monster who tried to murder me. '' '''Winterleaf, I couldn't control myself then, being alone caused me to regain a lot of my sanity!' That doesn't matter, I took our soon Burntkit away from you when you did that, I hid him from you for a long time, until you finally gave up on trying to take him. Do you remember me having Burntkit? Yes, how could I forget such a glorious day? Well turning into a Smoke Cat changed you Spiderstar, your not the kind, sweet cat I once knew. I apologize.. I must leave now. D-don't leave me darling.. Winterleaf.. Goodbye. ' Spiderstar and Winterleaf had not spoken anymore after these events occurred, until the time that Spiderstar had showed up in Winterleaf's dream. Chapter 5 The white she-cat sat vigil for her sister, laying against her flank. "This is all my fault.." She whimpered softly, covering her muzzle with one paw. ''I'm sorry Melodypaw.. But now I have to complete my task. She sighed, then layed with her sister until it was time to bury her. "She was an amazing, energetic apprentice, she will be missed greatly. Winterleaf, I'm sorry for your loss." Quialstar gazed towards Winterleaf, bowing his head as they stood over her grave. Winterleaf only nodded, for she could not form words, all she wanted to do was end this horrible nightmare. The small vigil ended, and Winterleaf went to bed, getting lost in sleep once again. She tossed and turned, slowly walking into a dark voud of dreams. '''"Spiderstar!" She called, running through the Dark Forest. She slammed into a large cat, flying backwards quickly. "Ugh!" "Yes Winterleaf?" Spiderstar stood in from of her, peering down at her. His green eyes looked as if he was narrowing them, but it was hard to tell sometimes. ' '"Why! Why did you kill the only one that cares about me?" Winterleaf's hackles rose quickly as she bared her teeth at the tom, lashing her tail back and forth violently. ' '"Kill? I didn't kill her, you did." Spiderstar shrugged his shoulders, his answer was dull, almost mono-toned. Winterleaf gasped, taking a step back. The memories of her slashing her sisters throat quickly rushed back to her, causing her eyes to glaze over in pain. She shook her head, closing her eyes tight for a moment, weeping softly. "I-it wasn't my fault..." "Yes it was, you killed your own sister Frostlead, not me." Spiderstar replied quickly, his voice was shakey, like he was on the brink of tears. ' '"You may be right... I am a murderer." Winterleaf dug her claws into the ground, feeling tears run through her fur. "Agh! Why did we have to promise each other such stupid things!" She let out a small wail, collapsing quickly. ''' ''Winterleaf... Don't cry... '' Spiderstar wanted to comfort her, but couldn't find it in himself to do so. "Y-yes you are a murderer, just like I said."' '''Winterleaf listened to him for a moment, turning her head away from him slowly. "This is your fault, you fox-heart, I thought you loved me, and I was beginning to consider the fact that I may have still loved you, even after you turned into a Smoke Cat and tried to kill me, but no, today, you made me realize I was wrong! Smoke Cats have no feelings do they!? They can't phisically, or emotionally care for-" She was cut off by Spiderstar, who leapt on top of her, simply saying "Your wrong".' Winterleaf woke with a jump, looking around quickly. She was beginning to hate these dreams. She groaned loudly, getting up slowly, stretching her back legs quickly. "Ugh.." She gazed out of the den, eyeing the sun with annoyance. Why is it so bright out today, when my mind is so gloomy and clouded? ''Winterleaf let out a small sigh, stepping into a small patch of shade, and she sat. The she-cat began to groom her rattled fur, and then after a while, she gave up on the mess, letting out a lazy yawn as the clearing slowly came to life. "Hm." She watched the kits run around and play with a moss ball. It shot towards her, causing her eyes to widen with surprise. She nervously hit it back, cracking a small smile. "Here ya go." She looked away from the kits who continued to play, her attention directed towards Burntpaw. ''Poor guy... '' Winterleaf wanted to go over and comfort the lad, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Winterleaf was never good in emotional situations, which is why she attempted to avoid them. Burntpaw turned towards her, catching her longing gaze. He narrowed his brows, looking down quickly, as if he was about to cry. ''Just act like you didn't see it.. Look away.. Look away! ''Winterleaf sighed, standing up as she felt something urge her to approach him. She took slow steps, taking deep breaths as she thought about what to say. "Burntpaw, I.. I just want you to know that you can talk to me... Okay?" She cracked a nervous yet comforting smile, causing Burntpaw to look up, his once bright amber eyes now dull and watery. "S-so now that.. Melo- She's dead.. You wanna be there for me? You want to listen to my feelings?" Burntpaw back-stepped, anger and confusion clouded his facial expression. Winterleaf looked a bit taken aback. Her heart sped up as she tried to form words. "I-I'm sor-" Burntpaw quickly cut her off. "Don't bother! I didn't need you before and I don't need you now!" The tom swiftly turned, padding away from the she-cat. Chapter 6 '''Winterleaf padded through the Dark Forest, her steps no longer hesitant like before. She stared downwards at her paws in obvious shame. ' "''Hello Winterleaf.." ''A familiar voice called out, yet she heard it like they were right beside her. Winterleaf stopped in a clearing, sitting next to a rotting log. "Come on out Spiderstar..." Her voice caught the tom's attention, ''was that sadness he heard?'' "My little fly! Oh how have you been!" The tom jumped down into the clearing, green toxic substance flying out of his mouth and eyes. ' '''Winterleaf responded with a glare filled with pain and regret. She simply smiled, attempting to hide the fact that she was nearly broken inside, "Oh.. I've been dandy.. You?" ' 'Spiderstar let out a loud chuckle, shaking his head. "No! No! No! You mustn't lie to me dear!" He took a few steps towards her, until he was only inches away. ' '"Go on, tell me whats on your mind.. Just by looking into your eyes, I can see..." He paused, displaying an expression of confusion, "Pain.." ' 'Winterleaf quickly looked to the side, clamping her mouth shut. Her eyes watered up, but she managed to hold back a stream of tears. "Its nothing to concern yourself with.." ' '''"Alright... If you won't tell me then.." He quickly lept onto her, pinning her down with ease. "... I'll just find out myself.." "G-get off!" She struggled underneath him, snarling a bit at him. ' '''He didn't attempt to hold her still, only to catch her gaze, even if for a second. Once she looked towards him, they locked gazes. Spiderstars brows narrowed as he began to gain memories from her. ' '''The first memory was of her life when she met Melodypaw, causing him to pull back a bit. ''Hold yourself together.. '' He attempted to push his sadness aside, continuing rummaging through her life. The next memory was of Burntkit's birth and then the seperation of mother and son. He cringed a bit, but ignored that as well. Passing a few memories, he came across one that literally made his heart stop. ''Her most reminded memory... '' Spiderstar quickly pulled himself off of her, taking a few extra steps back. "G-go! Le-Leave!" He began to sputter toxic liquid, watching in horror as it began to pour from his eyes and mouth. ' '''Winterlead quickly stood up in shock, watching the horrifying sight. "S-Spiderstar!" She quickly rushed over to help, only to be tossed aside by him. ' ''"I said go!" '' 'Fear struck her quickly as his voice began to change, becoming a lot more disoriented and deep. She took a few hesitant steps back, then she turned, running in the opposite direction. ' 'She soon found herself lost, and quite terrified. "Oh no... Spiderstar... I should go check on him..." ' ''"NO!" '' Winterleaf quickly awoke from her slumber, shaking in fear. She attempted to stand, the horrific sight of her former mate plastered in her mind. W.. What was he.. What was happening to him... '' She took a few slow steps out of the warriors den, still trembling from her freakish visit with Spiderstar. Once she was able to collect herself, she sat down, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Marshcloud, a heavily furred brown tabby tom, approached Winterleaf, studying her behavior. "Everything okay...?" Hearing the cats voice, Winterleaf quickly looked up, staring with confusion. "W-Wha..?" Marshcloud furrowed his brows, looking a bit concerned. "Uh.. You okay?" Winterleaf nodded slowly, attempting to understand her own behavior. "S-sorry.. Just a nightmare.." She stood up, turning to exit the camp. Marshcloud quickly stopped her, now standing in front of her. The only thing he said was, "I know." He then retreated to the warriors den, chuckling a bit. Winterleafs expression was slowly replaced with horror, watching Marshcloud walk off. She began to hyperventilate, her gaze darting around camp. She then broke into a run, leaving camp quickly. ''W-What does he know! ''Winterleaf paced back and forth, mumbling different scenerios under her breath. "He can't know about Spiderstar... Theres no way..." She returned to her state of horror, returning to camp quickly. '"Spiderstar!" Winterleaf frantically searched the Dark Forest for the cat she had made a life or death deal with. After shouting his name a few more times, she caught the attention of someone. "Who.. Are you.." ''A unfamiliar voice rang in the she-cats ears, distracting her for a moment. ' 'Winterleaf narrowed her brows, quickly retorting "I should be asking you the same thing.." ' ''"Ah! Easy young lady, you are in the Dark Forest.." A shadowed figure flickered past Winterleafs gaze.' "Ah forget it! I'm here to see Spiderstar, not some low-life creature!" Winterleaf then continued walking. "Low-life eh? Never heard that one before..." ''The voice chuckled a bit, making a few noises that sounded as if he was following after her. "Spiderstar hasn't been seen around her for a while. Anyways, why would you want to see ''''him?" '' "''Why should I tell you?" Winterleaf quickly became annoyed, ''Spiderstar hasn't been seen?''" ''"Well, if you tell me, I might be able to give you an idea of where he might be." '' "I have some business with him." ''' ''"Business eh? What kind of business..?" '' '''"Well.. A contract.. I've made a deal with him, and I'm here to discuss it with him." "Alright.. Well last time I talked to him, he said he had some business to take care of.. He was saying something about his... Son? I don't know.. But you'll know its him when you see him. Something happened to him..something snapped inside of him yesterday.. Anyways, good luck finding that wretched cat." ''The cat walked off, without Winterleaf even seeing who it was. ' ''Business to take care of... With Burntpaw.. Oh no... ' Chapter 7 Winterleaf woke up with a shriek.. TO BE CONTINUED